GO AND MAKE ME TRUST
by umichaelis
Summary: Donghae awalnya menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia yang harus mengejar sang gadis, walaupun harus menunggu dan lebih meyakinkan gadis itu. Straight fict. DonghaexLuna. Don't like, don't read. I've warn you :


**Go and Make Me Trust**

**Disclaimer**: Cast milik Tuhan YME, SMent. dan diri mereka sendiri

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning: AU, OOC dan miss-typo**

**Pair**: Lee Donghae (Super Junior) dan Park Sung Young a.k.a Luna (f(x))

**a/n**: Ini Fict pertama saya (**AnnisaFishy**) disini. Dan di cerita ini, Donghae dan Luna umurnya sebaya―23 tahun. Hope you like it.

**umi's note**: Ini bukan fic saya (**umichaelis**) melainkan punya teman saya (**AnnisaFishy**) yang ingin publish cerita melalui acc saya. So, Happy read, minna :)

**Summary:**

"Kalau aku tidak naif dan gengsi, semuanya tidak akan serumit ini."―Lee Donghae

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun, Donghae. Aku ataupun kau tak tau takdir yang di ciptakan Tuhan untuk kita seperti apa. _**Go and make me trusting with your feeling to me when you back here.**_"―Luna

Donghae awalnya menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia yang harus mengejar sang gadis, walaupun harus menunggu dan lebih meyakinkan gadis itu.

**Don't like, Don't read. Happy reading. :D**

* * *

Udara malam begitu dingin menusuk, bintang tetap bercahaya menemani sang rembulan dengan setianya. Semilir angin malam ini sangat dinikmati namja itu. Ini malam terakhirnya. Hei, namja ini tidak akan kemana-mana. Ia hanya akan meninggalkan Seoul untuk belajar di Prancis. Jadi, angin malam Seoul kali ini tidak akan dilewatkannya, terlebih ia juga sedang menyiapkan kata-kata dan mentalnya untuk besok demi yeoja yang ia puja selama ini.

Ibu namja itu berulang kali menyuruh anaknya masuk ke kamar karena sudah larut, tapi tetap saja namja ini bertahan di loteng rumahnya. Ia benar-benar memikirkan apakah benar tindakannya ini? Memberi tahu yeoja itu kalau dia juga menyukai―ahh, bukan menyukai melainkan sangat menyayangi yeoja itu. Apakah tidak apa-apa ia memberitahu yeoja itu? Namja itu takut sudah terlambat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Memang lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali dan memendamnya.

Kalau namja ini tidak terlalu naif dan gengsi, pasti tidak akan serumit ini. Memang salahnya yang begitu munafik dengan perasaannya pada yeoja itu. Memang, awalnya yeoja itu yang mengejarnya sampai-sampai chingu-chingu disekolah kasihan melihat yeoja itu memendam perasaannya. Ia terlalu gengsi mengakui bahwa ia akhirnya tertarik pada yeoja itu. Ia terlalu gengsi karena pada awalnya ia menolak yeoja itu mentah-mentah. Tapi pada akhirnya namja itu yang tersiksa dengan perasannya sendiri. Namja itu luluh karena ketulusan yeoja itu. Park Sung Young, yang biaka di panggil Luna. Si gadis pecinta hujan. Dan namja bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan gadis setulus Luna adalah Lee Donghae. Ia sangat bodoh sampai mengabaikan Luna dan perasaannya. Apakah kalau Donghae menyatakannya besok sesuatu akan berubah? Yang Donghae tahu dari chingu di sekolahnya, Luna sudah tak menyukainya lagi, tapi Donghae tak yakin. Luna sering terlihat sedih ketika tak sengaja bertatapan dengan dirinya. Dan Luna terlihat begitu sakit, apakah dia memendamnya? "Haiish! Lee Donghae, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" Rutuk namja itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Luna, aku juga sakit disini, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ya Tuhan, dari siapa sifat gengsi ini berasal? Ayah dan ibuku tidak begini. Ahh, aku ingat, nenek-ku! Kenapa mesti sifat nenek yang seperti itu menurun padaku?" Omel Donghae tak karuan sendiri di loteng rumahnya . Ibunya kembali mengingatkannya untuk masuk, diapun mengalah ikut masuk. Malam ini ia putuskan mengirim pesan untuk Luna. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia harus menyatakannya, jika ditolak itu sudah resiko. Kali ini ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan!

#

**Luna's POV**

Drttdrtdrtt!

"Siapa yang sms malam-malam begini?" Ucapku. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 15. Memang aku belum tidur, tapi tumben ada yang meng-sms-ku malam-malam begini. Aku segera mematikan laptop dan beralih melihat sms di ponselku. Keningku berkerut, nafasku tercekat karena terkejut. Aku mengamati nomor yang tertera dilayar ponselku ini. Nomor yang sudah aku ingat luar kepala. Aku mengecek berkali-kali nomor ini. Benarkah ini Donghae? Untuk apa namja ini mengirim pesan untuk ku? Sejak kapan Donghae tahu nomorku? Memang aku pernah mengirim pesan pada Donghae dan tidak pernah **di balas** dan aku yakin nomorku pasti tidak **di simpan** olehnya! Aku menekan tombol open untuk membukam isi pesan tersebut.

_From : Donghae Lee_

_Besok datanglah ke bandara jm 10, ada yang ingin aku katakan._

"Ha? Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Luna bingung. Aku memang tahu Donghae akan ke Prancis besok dan aku berencana melihatnya, tapi dari **JAUH**. Aku memilih memendam perasaanku padanya daripada terlihat begitu sangat menyukainya. Aku sadar bahwa Donghae tidak menyukaiku. Eh, tunggu dulu! Donghae mau mengatakan sesuatu besok? Apakah perasaannya? Apakah ia sudah sadar? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Luna? Mana mungkin Donghae mau melakukan hal itu. Tapi― Aduhh, aku bingung kalau sudah begini! Aku tak yakin itu benar-benar Donghae, bagaimana kalau aku dikerjai lagi oleh teman-temanku seperti waktu itu? Mau diletak dimana lagi wajahku? Apa kutanya saja? Ahh baiklah.

_To : Donghae Lee_

_Ini, beneran Donghae, kan? Jangan bercanda lagi. Aku tidak suka. _

―**_Send_.**

Aku jadi tak bisa langsung tidur karena sms dari Donghae. Aku cemas ini jebakan teman-temannya lagi. Aku menunggu sekitar 10 menit dengan mataku yang tinggal 2 watt menahan kantuk. Hampir mataku terpejam, aku panik! Bukan karena sms, tapi namja itu menelpon ku. Aku gugup sekali dan dalam hitungan ke 3 aku mengangkat telponnya dan berusaha tenang agar suaraku tidak kedengaran gugup.

Kliik, "Yeobose―" Aku segera menempelkan ponselku ditelinga, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, ku lihat kembali layar ponselku. Ya! Pabo! Luna pabo! Kenapa kau _reject_! Ya Tuhan karena gugupnya aku salah tekan! Yaa Park Sung Young, ini pertama kali Donghae menelponmu dan kau men_reject_nya? Haah, aku jadi frustasi kalau begini.

#

**Donghae's POV**

Sebelum aku tidur, aku mengirim sms kepada Luna agar dia tidak shock besok. Aku pun menulis dengan singkat dengan pesan di draft yang sudah banyak sekali karena menurutku kurang cocok. Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan kalimat yang cocokdan segera mengirimkannya pada Luna.

_To : Sung Young Park_

_Besok datanglah ke bandara jam 10, ada yang ingin ku katakan._

―_**Send.**_

Aku belum bisa memejamkan mataku sampai Luna membalas smsnya. 5 menit menunggu seperti berjam-jam! Ponsel ku berdering, dan layarku menunjukkan nama Luna. Aku segera membuka pesannya.

_From : Sung Young Park_

_Ini beneran Donghae, kan? Jangan bercanda lagi. Aku tidak suka. _

Hm, aku kecewa membaca pesannya. Kenapa ketus sekali? Eh, wajarlah saja sih, dia sering dikerjai teman-temanku! Pasti dia takut akan dipermalukan lagi seperti waktu itu.

―**Flashback: On with Donghae's POV―**

Luna berlari dilorong rumah sakit karena mendengar kabar aku kecelakaan. Padahal hanya bualan teman-temanku. Ia sampai terlambat masuk kelas. Dan ketika melihatku baik-baik saja di kelas ia begitu marah. Tangannya terkepal dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ditambah ia tidak boleh masuk kelas karena terlambat. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas. Aku kasihan melihatnya begitu. Aku sedih bercampur senang melihatnya begitu khawatir akan diriku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku terlalu gengsi dan berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Tak lama berlari keluar kelas, aku mencoba menyusulnya dan melihatnya diatap sekolah. Dia menangis dengan keras. Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya saat itu. Tapi aku hanya berdiri di sampingnya dan memberinya sapu tangan tanpa berbicara apapun. Ia terkejut dan segera menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang kuberikan. Aku bergegas pergi dari situ sebelum yang lain mengetahui aku menyusul Luna ke sini. Tapi langkah ku terhenti karna ucapannya, "Geumanhe. Jebal, geumanhe. Jika kau memang tidak menyukai keberadaanku, tolong hentikan mereka menjahiliku. Aku lelah seperti ini. Biarkan aku dan perasaanku sendiri, tapi tolong hentikan mereka Donghae-ah." Lirihnya. Hatiku terhenyuk mendengar ucapannya. Sesakit itukah perasaannya? Aku hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak dari situ dengan Luna yang masih menangis sesenggukkan.

―**Flashback: Off―**

Aku masih bingung, apakah mengirimkan sms untuk meyakinkannya, atau―Langsung menelponnya saja? Ya! Menelponnya saja. Aku langsung menghubunginya.

Tut...tut...tut...

Bisa dihubungi! Aku menarik nafas panjang agar suaraku terdengar tenang. Tiba-tiba, Klik. Nada sambungnya terputus? Apakah ia tak mau mengangkat telponku? Aish, Luna! Aku benar-benar Donghae! Lee Donghae! Aku memutuskan menghubunginya lagi.

**Author's POV**

Donghae mencoba menghubungi Luna kembali. Kali ini ia sangat berharap Luna mengangkat telponnya. Klik, "yeoboseo," ucap Luna di ujung telepon. "Ehm, yeoboseyo," ujar Donghae, ia sangat gugup sampai ia terdiam sesaat dan lupa akan tujuan utamanya menelpon Luna.

"Ini beneran Donghae, kan?" Tanya Luna meyakinkan. Ia tak mau terkena jebakan lagi. "Hm, tentu saja. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini." Kata Donghae memulai pembicaraan, "oh baiklah, aku kira ini jebakan lagi." Ujar Luna sedikit cuek menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Bukan Luna, ini benar-benar Lee Donghae." Suara Donghae begitu lembut dan semakin membuat jantung Luna seakan mau keluar. "Luna, kau masi disitu kan?" Tanya Donghae heran. Dari tadi Luna masih diam. "Masih, kok. Aku masih disini," lirih Luna. Kenapa tiba-tiba suara Luna jadi sedih begitu. "Ehm, sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk. Yasudah aku cuma mau bilang, besok bisakah kau ke bandara? Jam 10, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," pinta Donghae sedikit khawatir mendengar Luna yang menarik nafas panjang sebelum menyahut perkataannya barusan, "baiklah, besok akan ku hubungi lagi ketika sampai di bandara. Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Luna masih belum percaya yang menelponnya ini adalah Donghae. "Iya, tidak ada. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini." Ucap Donghae di ujung telepon. Jantungnya benar-benar seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. "Iya tidak apa-apa. Ehm, Selamat malam, Donghae." Luna setengah mati menahan rasa gugupnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapan itu. "Ya, selamat malam juga. Have nice dream, uri gongju."

Tut..tut..tut…

"Apa? Uri gongju? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Benar uri gongju-nya itu ditujukan padaku?" ucap Luna tak lama setelah Donghae memutuskan telponnya. Luna segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Sungguh, wajahnya merona saat ini. Dari mana Donghae tahu kalau Luna menyebutnya _Prince_? Dan dia menyebutku uri gongju? Hahahaha, ya Tuhan benarkah itu Lee Donghae yang ia kenal? Segera menarik selimut dan tidur. Dalam hati ia berteriak, _'have nice dream too, my Prince.'_

_#_

**Esok hari dibandara **

Donghae bersama kedua orangtuanya, adik perempuan kesayangannya sudah tiba di bandara Incheon. Dengan T-shirt biru muda dipadukan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets adidasnya ia sangat keren. Ia berkali-kali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 10 namun Luna tidak juga muncul. Ia duduk di sebelah adiknya yang terlihat sedih karena kepergian kakaknya. "Oppa, kenapa kau gelisah sekali. Oenni yang kau tunggu belum datang juga?" Ucap sang adik menghibur. "Iya, dia lama sekali. Oia , apa aku sudah tampan?" canda Donghae sambil mengelus lembut kepala adiknya. "Tentu saja, oppa selalu tampan kok. Pasti oenni itu sangat menyukaimu!" Serunya semangat. Donghae tersenyum simpul menanggapi adiknya ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah sms masuk.

_From: Sung Young Park_

_Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai._

Setelah membaca pesan Luna, Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar mencari keberadaan Luna. Tepat di gerbang penerbangan luar negeri, tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat ikal terurai mengenakan _dress_ biru muda dan blazer putih melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Donghae langsung menghampiri Luna. Donghae mengajaknya masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Luna sedikit terkejut melihat Donghae menarik tangannya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, "Oemma, Appa. Ini Luna. Nanti saat aku di Prancis tolong jaga dia ya," ucapan Donghae barusan sontak membuat Luna tercengang. Seorang Donghae, menitipkan dirinya pada keluarganya? Untuk apa? Luna siapanya Donghae sampai-sampai harus dijaga seperti itu. Luna masih bingung dan meminta penjelasan pada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, ia menarik Luna ke sebuah kafe di bandara. Ia memilih duduk disamping Luna, bukan berhadap-hadapan.

"Mungkin kau anggap aku aneh. Aku tau ini terlalu tiba-tiba," ucap Donghae memulai pembicaraan. Luna masih diam. Ia masih bingung dengan sikap Donghae hari ini. "Luna –ah, maukah kau menjadi yeoja chinguku?" Luna diam. Matanya terbelalak dan melihat ke arah Donghae. Matanya mengisyaratkan _kau-benar-benar-Donghae-kan?_

"Park Sung Young, aku ulangi sekali lagi, maukah kau menjadi yeoja chinguku, Lee Donghae?" Donghae diam menunggu jawaban Luna. Hampir 15 menit berlalu Luna masih diam dan seperti berpikir. Donghae tak lepas memandang Luna dari tadi, menyelidiki apa sebenarnya yang yeoja ini pikirkan. Akhirnya Luna menghela nafas panjang, "kau sedang tidak bercandakan, Lee Donghae?" Belum lagi Donghae menjawab Luna langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku masih belum mengerti tindakan mu ini? Kau selama ini seperti menolak kehadiranku, kau mengabaikan ku! Dan tindakan teman-temanmu membuatku muak. Aku selalu berusaha membuang dirimu jauh-jauh tapi aku tak bisa, aku lelah. Kau tahu? Dan sekarang, kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku, bagaimana aku bisa yakin? Aku takut ini jebakan lagi, aku sudah terlalu takut masuk dalam kehidupanmu, Donghae." Air mata Luna akhirnya jatuh. Tak mampu lagi ia tahan air matanya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Pertahanannya runtuh di depan namja ini. Donghae terenyuh melihat Luna jujur akan perasaannya selama ini.

Kini tangan Luna berada dalam genggaman Donghae. " Luna –ah, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe. Aku mengaku salah telah mengabaikanmu dan aku menyesal telah melakukan hal itu. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku menyayangimu Luna. Aku terlalu naif dan aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu sedih," ujar Donghae sambil menyeka airmata Luna. "Donghae-ah, Pergilah." Ucap Luna yang sontak membuat Donghae kehilangan separuh kesadarannya. Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luna. "Berjanjilah, kau akan menungguku," ujar Donghae penuh harap. "Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun, Donghae. Aku ataupun kau tak tau takdir yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk kita seperti apa. **Go and make me trusting with your feeling to me when you back here**, jika kau disana menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dari pada aku pergilah bersamanya. Aku akan melepasmu. Aku akan rela jika kau bahagia," ucap Luna tersenyum pada Donghae. Donghae merunduk sedih. Ia tersadar, _'jadi begini rasa sakitnya,'_ lirih Donghae dalam hati. Tiba-tiba tangan Luna sudah menyeka airmatanya dan Donghae melihat wajah Luna yang tersenyum padanya. "Jangan bersedih, _my Prince_. Nanti orangtuamu malah berpikir aku menyiksa anak mereka." Ucap Luna sambil mencubit pipi Donghae. "Ne, uri gongju," jawab Donghae dengan senyum manisnya. Setelah itu mereka beranjak sambil tetap bergandengan tangan. Ibu Donghae yang melihat Luna dan Donghae seperti itu hanya bisa tesenyum bahagia. "Wahh, Jadi ini oenni yang kau tunggu-tunggu? Cantik sekali." Ujar sanga adik penuh semangat. "Iya, lihat appa baju mereka saja warnanya sama," ucap sang ibu tak kalah semangat. Luna dan Donghae baru menyadari baju mereka warnanya sama. Mereka hanya tersenyum malu dan saling melempar pandangan.

Panggilan keberangkatan pesawat Donghae sudah terdengar. "Appa, eomma. Aku berangkat. Jaga kesehatan. Dan kau, jaga appa dan eomma. Aku percayakan itu padamu," ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pelan kepala sang adik.

"Baiklah Park Sung Young. Aku akan cepat kembali dan membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonaku. Ingat jangan berpaling dariku, Arra!" ucap Donghae penuh percaya diri. "Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang mengejar dan siapa yang di kejar. Aku atau kau, tuan gengsi!" Ledek Luna. "Ya! Aku serius, Luna!" Donghae kembali melihat mata Luna yang pasti akan dirindukannya. "Iya aku tahu, Donghae. Jangan merindukanku ya, _my Prince_. Cepat kembali." Kata Luna. Kini posisinya sudah berhadapan dengan Donghae. Dirapihkannya jaket kulit yang dipakai Donghae. Donghae mengelus pelan kepala Luna dan memeluknya sebentar. Ia kemudian memeluk ibu, ayah, dan adiknya satu-satunya itu. Dan kembali ke hadapan Luna hanya untuk mencium kening Luna sekilas. Ayah dan ibu Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang kini telah dewasa. "Aku titip dia ya eomma, jangan biarkan dia dekat dengan namja lain," canda Donghae. "Algaeseumnida,anakku," ucap ibu Donghae sambil merangkul Luna. Donghae pun masuk ke _gate_ penerbangannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia bertekad akan kembali dan membuat Luna jadi gadisnya yang paling ia cintai dan miliknya seorang.

**The End**

**So, review please? :3 *puppy eyes***


End file.
